


heaven knows (how i love you)

by flyingroses121



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 1k, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, domestic life, juno steel is a stubborn bastard, jupeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: Peter tries to convince Juno to take a break after a particularly hard case. When Juno's stubborn nature rises, Peter knows what he has to do.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	heaven knows (how i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this all in one sitting, and i'm quite proud of it! enjoy!

Peter was always scared for Juno. He never wouldn’t be. Being a private investigator in a place like Hyperion City wasn’t exactly the safest job.

He supposed he couldn’t say much. He was a criminal- a thief, wanted throughout the galaxy. Though he was untraceable, paranoia nagged at the back of his mind. What if he missed something? What if a piece of evidence against him slipped through the cracks?

And, perhaps the most heart wrenching question…

What if they hurt Juno as a way to get to him?

Thinking about it made him shake. He marked his place in his novel and laid it on the table beside him, checking the clock on the wall. 3:36 am, and nothing from Juno. Anxiety gnawed at his chest, his mind, even his eyes. Or maybe that was fatigue. Two and a half more hours and he would have been up a full twenty-four hours.

Peter hoped Juno would be home safe.

As he started to doze off, he stood and stretched his arms up, letting out a soft groan as his aching joints popped. He made his way to the kitchen to get water, but was stopped when he saw the pile of dishes in the sink. How long had it been since either of them had done any chores?

Thinking about it made him squirm with discomfort. He started to put away the clean dishes, stacking them in the cupboard with careful hands. He got lost in thought yet again as he stacked the dirty dishes beside the sink and filled up one side with water and soap.

Just as he had got through almost half of the dishes, he heard the door unlock and lift open.

A burst of happiness filled him as he quickly dried his hands and made his way out of the kitchen. “Welcome home, darling.” He greeted with a smile.

Juno looked back at him with an almost empty expression as he hung up his coat. “Hey.” He greeted, hands moving to mess with a loose string on his sweater sleeve. “What are you doing up?” He asked quietly.

“Waiting for you. You always wait for me, so I figured I would do the same for you.” He held out his arms in an offering gesture.

Juno took a breath before closing the space between them, wrapping his arms around Peter and pushing his face into his chest. “This one was hard.” He whispered into the fabric of his shirt.

“I could tell.” Peter locked his arms around Juno and rested his head on his. “Do you need to talk about it?” He asked.

Juno shook his head.

“What do you need? I’m here for you.”

“I just need you to hold me.” His voice was even quieter than before.

Peter couldn’t help the anger he felt when he heard how… defeated Juno sounded. Knowing that someone or something did this to him, made him feel like this, made Peter angry. There wasn’t much he could do but wait until Juno was ready to talk about it. And if that was never, then so be it.

After a few moments of silence that said more than words ever could, Juno slowly pulled back. “I’m gonna take a shower. You going to bed?”

“I was going to finish the dishes, but I can do that tomorrow.” He smiled and took his hand for a moment. “I’ll wait for you, love.” He kissed his hand gently before they broke away.

Juno smiled softly at Peter before turning and going to the bathroom. Peter drained the water that was in the sink, then went to their bedroom to change and get ready for bed.

He was in bed, mindlessly reading when Juno joined him. Peter looked up and smiled as he put the book aside. “Feel better?”

“A little.” He shrugged and tugged on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt before getting in bed with Peter, who had moved to lay on his back.

Juno rested his head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. “Did you have a good day?” He asked, speaking into Peter’s shirt- which he noticed was one of his old shirts.

“I did. I missed you, though.” Peter wrapped his arms around Juno as he shifted gently to his side.

“I missed you too.” Juno adjusted his position to Peter, arms loose around his waist, forehead now on his chest. “I wish I could take a break sometimes. Especially after cases like today.”

Peter moved a hand to play with Juno’s still damp hair. “You can. Stay home with me tomorrow. Tell Rita not to come in. You both deserve a break.”

“I can’t.” Juno said with a soft shake of his head.

“Well, why not?”

“This city doesn’t rest. It needs me to go with it.”

“Juno, dear, we’ve talked about this. Hyperion City can wait for Juno Steel for one day.”

“But the galaxy can’t wait for the Nameless Thief?”

Peter took a breath and let it out slowly. “You know that’s different. I don’t have an unhealthy attachment to the galaxy. I know when to take a break.”

“So do I, Nureyev.”

“Then do it, love. You’re allowed to take a day off.”

Juno hummed in displeasure, opting to push his face farther into Peter’s chest. “I can’t.”

Peter huffed and decided to stop. There was no convincing Juno Steel when he was tired. “At least kiss me goodnight, then.”

Juno let out a soft chuckle as he lifted his face up and pressed a gentle kiss to Peter’s lips. “Now go to bed. You’ve been up for too long.”

“Look who’s talking.” Peter said, laughter laced in his voice. “Goodnight, my love.”

-

When Juno woke up, he was alone in the bed. He took in a big breath, sitting up and looking around the sunlit room. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the closet door- eyes squinted against the bright light, hair a curly mass on top of his head. Even his shirt was twisted to hell and back. He must have slept pretty good, he mused as he grabbed his comms off the bedside table. 12:53 pm. Really good. He couldn’t help but think about what Peter said last night, and almost messaged Rita, but…

No. He wasn’t going to let Peter win this one. As much as he loved him, spite could get him anywhere he wanted.

Juno got up and made his way out of the room and into the kitchen, where Peter was finishing the dishes from last night.

He must have heard him, because he turned around and smiled softly. “Morning, Juno.”

“Morning.” He said as he rubbed his eye and walked to the counter with the coffee maker.

“Sleep well?” Peter asked as he rinsed a plate and nestled it in between another plate and a bowl.

“Guess so. Did you?” He retrieved a mug from the cabinet above their head and poured a cup of coffee.

Peter made a small noise of disgust. “Not really. I kept waking up at intervals. I finally got up at about eleven.”

“And you didn’t get me up?” He asked, leaning on the counter and clutching his cup with both hands.

“Of course I didn’t! You had a hard night. You deserve your rest.”

Speaking of… “I think I’m going to go in at two.”

Peter let out a low chuckle. “No you aren’t.” He gave him a sly look with that damn smirk of his.

Juno raised his eyebrows as he swallowed a sip of coffee. “What does that mean?”

“I messaged Rita today. We talked about how hard of a case you had, and how you and her both deserve rest. So, she decided to take a day off.”

“Peter, I’m her boss. She can’t take a day off without consulting me first.”

“Not according to her! She told me that she’s come into your office to request time off and all you’ve done is, and I quote, “grumble” and say it’s not up to you.”

Peter looked so fucking smug. “Did she, huh?” Juno said, tapping his nails against the side of her ceramic mug.

“Don’t you dare tell her to come in, Juno. She shouldn’t be there if you’re not going to be there.” He flashed him a sweet smile as he finished the dishes, draining the water with a sigh. “You hungry?” He asked, turning to look at him with a triumphant expression.

“Bastard,” Juno mumbled into his coffee mug before saying, “I still have to drink this.”

Peter chuckled, cleaning up the area around the sink. “Alright! Let me know! I’ll be cleaning.” He dried his hands off and tossed the towel on the counter before pressing a firm kiss to Juno’s forehead.

Juno couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, yeah.” He watched Peter as he disappeared into the living room.

He would have to work quickly.

Juno downed the rest of his coffee- though he would regret it later- and quickly got dressed. He would have to forgo his coat- it was by the front door, and Peter was in the living room. He hooked his keys into a belt loop and opted to wear an extra thick sweater. He took a breath and peeked out of their room to see Peter cleaning up the bookshelf, dusting the shelves with a damp rag.

Juno slowly creeped out of the room and toward the window in the kitchen. He unlatched it, tossing glances behind his shoulder as he opened it as slowly and quietly as he could. He smiled as he started to climb out, about to celebrate his victory, when…

“Dear detective, do tell me what you’re doing trying to climb out that window.”

Juno turned quickly to see Peter, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face.

Juno ducked his head back in and smiled softly, eyes flicking back to the window. “I’d say I was succeeding.”

Peter laughed, standing up straight and making his way to the window. “Here.” He held out a hand for Juno.

He took it with an eye roll. “You are insufferable.”

“Says the oh so stealthy lady trying to sneak out through the loud window.” Peter jibed back.

Juno rolled his eyes and dusted himself off before closing and locking the window. “Well, there went plan A.”

“Is there a plan B?” Peter asked with curious eyes.

“Plan B was to bolt for the front door.”

“You and I both know that won’t work.”

“That’s why I’m going to make you brunch instead.” Juno hooked an arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him closer.

Peter’s eyes widened with surprise as his arms draped around Juno’s shoulders. “Better than sneaking out, I suppose. But… I’ll have to keep you under supervision.”

“Don’t trust me, Nureyev?”

Peter let out a huff. “Trust you? Funny.”

Juno rolled his eyes as he kissed Peter. “Way to use my words against me.”

“I learned from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> like this fic? like my other work? consider commissioning me! message me on tumblr (@pinkstarrryskies) or instagram (@flying.roses.cos) for more information!


End file.
